


The new neighbor

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Bonanza
Genre: F/M, Family, Horses, Kissing, Unplanned Pregnancy, small amount of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Adam Cartwright is missing, so sheriff coffee aranges a search party but everyone is surprised to see he invited a girl. Some of the men get angry when he let's her lead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there will be more sorry it's so short

"Alright we're waiting on one more and we can head out!" Sheriff coffee yelled over the group. Before long a mustang gently rode to the front. "Hey, sorry I was late, ran into some trouble." Every head turned to the feminine voice. "Where's Sam!?!" "I'm Sam! It's Samantha but people call me Sam!" She looked at the sheriff. "Ready?" He nodded. "Ben, little Joe, and Hoss ride with Samantha." Ben nodded as the rode off heading towards the site where Adam was last seen. Before long she came to a stop. "What is it?" Little Joe asked. "That his horse?" She pointed to a horse standing in the shade still saddled. "Yes." She popped off and handed ben the reigns. She approached the scarred horse slowly. "Easy, easy there." She gently led the horse out of the thickets and to the group. "Hoss and little Joe come with me, Ben stay here okay?" He nodded as she got back on her horse and the road down a steep drop off. Her horses slipped and began to panic. "Shhh easy boy, come on." She gently slid off and led him down the hill. Once to the Bottom she heard a small faint grunt. She followed it till she found a hurt Cartwright. "Hey, Adam?" He opened his eyes and studdied her. "Help me please." "Alright come on." She gently helped him sit up and then stand.he leaned on her as she helped him walk to hoss and little Joe. "Can one of you carry him?" Hoss and little Joe managed to get him up the hill until they laid him down under a tree. Ben came over. "Go get some water and cloths. He came back a few minutes later with them. "Here!" She gently pressed the damp rag to his cut on his head. He winced and looked at her but she was to busy to notice."you should get him home and in bed soon." They got everything done and headed their separate ways. 

 

1 week later....

Ben had gotten Samantha's address and the boys all wanted to thank her especially adam. So the rode out to her place.she was currently getting thrown from a wild mare. She got back up and jumped on the horse. Another five minutes and themare gave in. "Good girl." Samantha patted her neck and rode the mare around alittle before putting her in a pasture to graze. She turned to see the Cartwright family. "Hello boys, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" "I uh wanted to thank you for helping us out." Adam said as he took his hat off. "No big deal, but you all must stay for dinner though!" They agreed and she took them into house where they all satdown as dinner was passed around the table. after dinner Samantha cleaned the dishes and put them away. Adam sat on the couch next to her as they all sat and talked. "so Samantha how long have you lived here?" "only 6 months, i moved when my father was angry at me for not marrying the man of dreams. he was not the man of my dreams. he wanted me to be the good house wife, have dinner ready and clean house all day!' "that's not your nature." Adam acknowledged. "id prefer to be on the back of a horse surrounded by cattle."


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha walked down the street to the store to buy some things she needed. A man walked up and snarled at her before shoving her into the street. Samantha got up and approached him slowly. The whole town was watching including the Cartwright's. Ben held his son back. "Wait." "Sir, are you intoxicated?" "No. " "Then why did you push me?" "Youra woman, you suppose to be wearing a dress and at home barefoot and having babies!" "Says what law?" "Mans law!' He roughly grabbed her wrist. "I'm only going to ask you once, let go please." "You listen here little lady!" Samantha shrugged and swung a punch and everyone flinched. "Now let's try this again, let me go now!' "I outta spake you!" She started laughing."Well you go ahead and try that and lets see how it goes for you okay?' The man tried to turn her around but she stood still. "Trouble?' She asked with a fake concerned face. He tried again and failed so she sat down on the ground. "Don't mind me i just thought it might be easier this way." "Get up." "I beg your pardon?" "I said get up!" He tried to pick her up. "Oh don't strain yourself." She chuckled as the sheriff walked over. "Sam whats going on?" "Oh nothing this gentleman has quite the temper and pushed me into the street." "Mathew!" the sheriff yelled at him and drug him off to the sheriffs office. Adam ran over to help her up. "Are you alright?' "I'm fine." she smiled and followed him to his horse where the other three Cartwrights waited. "Afternoon boys!" "Afternoon, Samantha." She smiled and looked around. "Come to dinner with Us?" "Sure!" she smiled as Adam helped her onto his horse and jumped up behind her. They rode out to the Ponderosa and had a nice dinner. Adam walked outside with her. "It's beautiful out here." "Yes. Yes it is." Adam turned her to face him. "Adam?" she whispered before he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his came to her waist. Ben little Joe and Hoss stood there. Little Joe smiled. "When's the wedding?" They laughed and walked back inside. 

 

4 months later....

Adam smiled. "You may kiss the bride!" Adam smiled even bigger and kissed Samantha. Everyone cheered as the happy coupled walked down. Adam took her home. "Honey?" "Yes, Samantha?" "Do you want to be a dad?" "Yes, why?" "Because we are." "Really?" "Yes." he smiled and walked her up the stairs and to bed.


End file.
